Thirteen Going on Thirty
by luvslash
Summary: Draco wakes up and he is thirty. For a better summary go inside. Slash of the DMHP variety and Mpreg. Don't say i did not warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not any of the characters or the setting that belongs to J. K. Rowling. I barely own the plot. The title of the story is copyrighted by the people who own the movie, Thirteen Going on Thirty. So there no one can sue me now hahahahahaha (sticks tongue out); not that you would get that much money.

**Summary: **Draco passes out from a potion mistake that sends him to the future. He wakes and he is thirty years old. Married to his enemy and has three kids. The story is not from thirteen to thirty it is more like sixteen to thirty, but I did not like the way that sounded so I left the original title. Disregard the events that happened in HBP because I refuse to acknowledge the fact that Dumbledore is dead. This story will contain Mpreg and slash. I told you this now so don't get upset and flame me. So if you do not like these things I suggest you **LEAVE NOW**. Those of you that don't have a problem with this **ENJOY:)**

Thirteen Going on Thirty

"Today we are going to make the difficult potion for invisibility." Snape said while entering the classroom. "Does anyone know why this type of potion is so difficult for most people?"

As usual Hermione was the first one with her hand in the air; also as usual Snape ignored her. "Mr. Potter would you like to tell us why."

"No"

"And why is that?"

"I don't know" Harry answered in a small voice.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear you"

"I said I don't know"

"Well you would have known if you bothered to have read the assigned reading from last class. Five points from Gryffindor for not doing the homework and five points for being unprepared for class." While turning to the Slytherin side of the classroom, "did anyone bother to read the assignment? Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"The problem with this kind of potion is it is one of ninety-six known potions that have the same exact ingredients and if the potion maker measures anything wrong even if it is by half of a gram, stir one to many times, or stir in the wrong direction the potion will not turn out to be the intended."

"Ten points to Slytherin for actually doing the assignment. Now class knowing this information I suggest you read the directions very carefully. Now the partners for this potion will be the following: Granger and Crabbe, Goyle and Weaseley, Longbottom and Zabini, the list went on to Malfoy and Potter."

"Awe man why am I always paired up with Malfoy?"

"It's a conspiracy mate" Ron replied. "I think the teachers either think the rivalry will end if you spend enough time together or they just like watch you two fight."

"Oh that's a nice thought and when did you become so perceptive?"

"Well…" before Ron could answer the question Draco interjected "I'm sorry that I'm interrupting your little heart to heart Potter, but I have a potion to make."

"Malfoy, you being an arse! Do you work at it or does it come naturally?" Harry asked him with actual curiosity.

At that moment Snape walked by. "Potter, why are you talking you should be working on your potion I see you haven't even started yet. You only have this class to complete the so I suggest you get started, and soon With that, Snape went off to terrorize some of the other Gryffindors.

"Potter why don't you get the ingredients and I get the potion started with what I already own."

"Why do I have to get the things?"

"Because I don't want you touching my things and chances are if I let you work on the potion by yourself you are going to fuck it up."

"I will not"

"Name one potion that you have made correctly without the help of myself or the Mudblood."

"Don't call her that."

"Answer me Potter."

"Whatever, I'll get the fucking ingredients" he stormed off to get the ingredients.

"That's was I thought," Draco said with a triumphant smirk. He went off to working on the potion. When Harry came back to the table, he ordered "Potter, chop the pomegranate!" while handing the fruit to Harry.

Harry went on to chopping (or what he thought was chopping) the pomegranate. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm chopping just like you told me to."

"That is not chopping that is mincing. What the fuck part of 'if you do not follow the direction exactly it is not going to come out right' don't you understand?"

"Shut up."

"Just go and weigh the leeches for the potion. Remember 30 grams nothing more and nothing less."

"Sure." When Harry was measuring the leeches he could not manage to the leaches at thirty grams it either 30.00001 or 29.99998. No matter what he did he could not get it to thirty exactly. "This is ridiculous I'm sure that that .00001 extra won't do anything to the potion." He muttered to himself. Then he turned to Draco. "Here are your stupid leeches; is there anything else you would like me to do?" Harry asked making sure he said the second part of the sentence as sarcastic as possible.

"Actually yes since I already know you can mince I need you to mince the ginger root over there then give it to me." Harry grabbed the ginger and began to mince it. As he was mincing it cut his finger.

"Professor Snape, can I go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Why?"

"I cut my finger."

"Mr. Malfoy, can you finish the potion by yourself?"

"I don't know, Potter _will_ be leaving me hanging here, but I think I could do alright on my own."

"Okay Potter you can go. Oh, ten points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness." And with that Harry was gone.

_About fifteen minutes later _

"Professor Snape, I'm done with the potion and I have it in a vial. Do you want me to hand it in now or at the end of class?"

"You can hand it in now if you would like to, and make sure you clean up your work area."

Draco started to clean out the cauldron. As he was about to dump the rest of the potion that he made Neville bumped into him, causing erased it, put the potion to fall all over him. Before Draco could yell at Neville for being a clumsy oaf, he promptly passed out in a very Un-Malfoy like style.


	2. waking up

_**Chapter 2- Waking up**_

'_These are Draco's thoughts'_

'_Shit, I feel like I was in a fight with a hippogriff. What happen to me? All I remember is that prat, Longbottom, dropping that potion on me.' _Draco opened his eyes and look around the room. '_Where am I?' _

He was in a room that looked like it could be a master bedroom. _'Not bad. Not as big as the manor's master bedroom but still is decent.' _ He felt someone snuggle into the side of his body. He looked down and saw a mane of black hair. _'Who is this? Judging by how muscular the body is I am going to say it's a guy. Man I must have gotten really drunk if I don't even remember half of yesterday.'_

"Draco baby, are you okay?" '_Baby, I am no one's baby.' _Then the mysteriousperson turned his head to look at Draco. When Draco finally saw his face he realized this person liked a hell of a lot like Potter but a little older. _'Who, the fuck, is this person? I need to get out of here' _

"Are you alright?" he asked again

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to leave." Draco mumbled quickly as he found some clothes on the floor that seem to fit him and put them on.

"Do you at least want some breakfast before you leave?"

"I fine. I mean I'm not hungry. You know what I'll just leave." Draco said as he left the room. _'Now how do I get of here?' _After about ten minutes of walking he finally figured out a way to get out of the house. When he finally got outhe chose a direction and started to walk very quickly.

'_Where am I? Maybe if I remember what happened yesterday I can figure it out. Okay I woke up, got dressed, and went to breakfast like I always do. Then I went to potions, and was paired with Potter like always. Then Longbottom spilled the potion all over me." _Just then Draco was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name. He looked up and saw a man that looked a lot like an older version of his friend Blaise Zabini. Driving a thing that looked like what Potter and the Weasel stole back in the second year.

"Who are you?" Draco asked

"Oh shit you really weren't lying were you?"

"What are you talking about? And you still haven't answered me, who are you?"

"I know I didn't change that much since Hogwarts. Draco I'm Blaise."

"What are you talking about, you are too old to be Blaise."

"Tooold! I am _not_ that old!**" **Blaise sighed in irritation.** "**Whatever, get in the car and I will explain."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know who you are"

"I justtold you who I am."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Okay I know that you were afraid of the dark up until you were twelve. No matter how tough you act around them dogs of all sizes scare the shit out of you. Even the really small ones like Yorkshire Terriers. You truly hate your father, you also …"

"Okay you really are him."

"If you really believe me then get in and I will take you someplace to explain all of this to you."

"Okay" Draco said as he got in to the car.

Blaise took them to a café not to far from where he picked Draco up. As soon as they sat down Draco started asking question questions.

"Where am I? Why do you look older? What happened yesterday?"

"Wait a minute. Why don't we try this again with only one question at a time instead fifty million?"

"Where am I?"

"That's easy enough. You are in the town of Bromley"

"Where is that?"

"It's right outside of London."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you and your spouse thought it would be safer for the kids."

"What spouse?"

"Your spouse, your husband."

"Who is my spouse?"

"Harrypotter" Blaise mumbled quickly.

"Who, I didn't hear you. Speak up."

"I said Harry Potter."

"What the fuck do you mean Harry Potter? How am I married to Harry Potter? Lucius is going to kill me." Draco practically yelled.

"That's not going to happen."

"What do you mean? Lucius hates Harry potter, he is definitely going to come after me"

"It's not going to happen because he's dead."

"How did he die?"

"He was murdered."

"Who ever murdered that bastard is my hero."

"That's good because you killed him."

"Huh"

"Really articulate, Draco"

"What is going on? Is this some kind of elaborate prank I don't know about?"

"There is no prank it's just that you are now in the future."

"I don't understand."

"Well remember there was potion that Longbottom spilt on you and it brought you here and now."

"That idiot I knew he had something to with this How do you know this?"

"When you wake up back in the past, you will tell me and only me all about what happens."

"Why did I only tell you?"

"Because I was the only person you could tell you before Dumbledore and Snape oblivated you."

"Why didn't they oblivate you too"

"Because they didn't know you told me anything"

"Did you actually believe me?"

"Yeah I did and over the years everything you said that would happen happened that just confirmed you were telling the truth."

"So my father's dead and I killed him."

"Yes"

"What about Voldemort?"

"Also dead"

"Potter killed him right"

"Yes"

"Why aren't we in Azkaban?"

"You openly defied the Dark Lord and I was a spy."

"How old are we?"

"Thirty"

"Oh you said something about me having kids. What about them"

"Well you and Harry have three kids, twin boys and a little girl."

"What are their names?"

"Aidan, Evan, and Lily"

"Nice names. What are they like?"

"You are very interested in the kids." Blaise commented

"I've always wanted couple of children."

"Yeah me too. I just haven't found the right person yet." Blaise said with a sad smile. "Oh about those kids of yours"

"Yeah tell me about them."

"Aidan and Evan are seven years old. They look just like you but they both have Potter's eyes color. They love to play pranks and they are both little balls of energy."

"What about the third one what's she like?"

"Lily is four years old. She looks like a small and female version of Harry but with your eyes. I think that's why she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"What do you mean?"

"There are only two people in this world that can talk you into doing something you don't want to do, Lily and Harry. I don't think it is just a coincidence that one of the looks exactly like the other."

"Who carried and birth the children?"

"Harry did."

Draco smiled and said "I am the dominate one in the relationship."

"Maybe in the bedroom, but not the entire relationship. All Harry has to do is pout or deny you sex and you fold."

Draco smiled "So I'm married to Potter and we have three kids."

"Yep"

"Am I happy?"

"Happier than anyone else I've ever seen."

"Why does it have to be him?"

"If you don't want him I'll take him."

"Sure"

"Whoa if I had any doubt in my mind that you didn't remember anything, it **just **went right out the window."

"Why"

"Draco, if I were to have said that two days ago you would have tried to kill me." Seeing the confused look on Draco's face he chose to continue. When it comes to Harry you are a little possessive and very jealous."

"Yeah whatever. Who's going to tell Potter about me not remembering the relationship?"

"No one."

"Why not"

"Because it would crush Harry."

"So"

"I know the future you wouldn't want that so we aren't going to tell okay"

"Okay"

"How about I bring you back to the wife and kids?" And with that Draco left the small café getting ready to face his family for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

'_thoughts'_

"Blaise, I need to use the bathroom, okay? I'll be back in a second." Draco said, as he went in search of the bathroom. As he walked, he heard Blaise yell,

"It's the door in the back of the room"

"Thanks," he mumbled. _'I would have found it.'_ When Draco got to the bathroom he decided to go to splash his face with cold water to get his thoughts in order. He looked in the mirror and gone was the teenager he had grown used to seeing. He saw the man he had become. His face had grown older. He had the beginnings of crow's feet around his eyes. His shoulders had grown broader and he noticed he was taller. As he stared in the mirror his mind started to wander.

'_What if I'm a fucked up father like my own? What if my kids hate me? What if I do something that will scar my kids for life? What if…" _

"Draco, are you alright in there?" Draco heard Blaise say from the other side of the door

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure? What's taking you so long?"

"Believe me, I'm fine. And I'm coming out right now."

"Are you sure you're okay"

"I'm fine"

Sensing his lie Blaise gave him a smile and said "Everything will be okay."

"I know, how about we go meet my family?"

_Back at Hogwarts_

"Longbottom, what did you do?" Snape bellowed as he saw Draco fall to the floor

"I'm sorry. I-I -I swear I didn't mean to bump into him. It was a mistake. Please I didn't mean to do it." Neville said as quickly as his mouth would allow him.

"Stop sniveling and tell me what happened"

"Well I was going back to my desk after I handed in the potion sample and I backed into him and his potion spilt all over him. I didn't do it on purpose I swear"

"That doesn't make any sense if the potion was made properly, and I am sure that it was since it was Mr. Malfoy making it. He shouldn't have passed out he should have just become invisible." Snape said more to himself then to any one else.

"I need to find out what went wrong with the potion! Where is the sample he brought to my desk"

"It's still in his hand sir." Neville pointed out.

"Well, I'll take this. Crabbe and Goyle, I want you to take Draco to the infirmary. Do you know how to get to the infirmary from here?"

Both of them shook their heads to state no.

"Zabini, bring them to the infirmary for me."

"Okay, Professor Snape." Blaise affirmed

"Everyone else it's time for the class to end. Make sure you read the section about memory potions in your book. Also I want eleven inches on why Jobberknoll feathers are important for those kinds of potions"

The whole room started to groan about the amount of work they were getting that night, when Snape asked "Should I make it fifteen inches" Every answered no and quicklyleft the classroom.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione and Ron.

"Hey what's up guys?"

"The most amazing thing happened after you left potions class" Ron said animatedly

"Ron it wasn't that amazing. Something could be really wrong," Hermione reprimanded him

"What happened?" Harry asked

"After you left Malfoy just keeled over after Neville dropped some potion on him" Ron said while laughing

"Ron, it's not funny. You shouldn't be laughing. How do we know that something isn't wrong with him?"

"I know, I want something to be wrong with that git."

"Ron you're a prefect. You shouldn't say things like that." Hermione scolded

"What about Malfoy He's a prefect too, and look at all the things that he's done to us. He's always bothering us."

"So what, Ron? You shouldn't stoop to his level."

"Come on, mate. Tell Hermione I'm right."

"I'm not getting into this with you two."

"Good choice, Harry."

"Harry" Harry turned around to see **McGonagall standing there.**

**"Yes, Professor?" Harry answered**

**"Professor Dumbledore wants see you in his office."**

"Okay," Harry said confused

"Alright, follow me then."

Harry walked into the room to see Dumbledore with an angry Snape.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore? Professor **McGonagall said you wanted to see me." Harry said nervously.**

"Yes Yes my boy please sit down for me." Harry followed his direction and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Harry you are here because Snape wants to ask you about the potion you helped make during class today."

"What do you mean?"

"He means I want to know in any way did you manage to screw up the potion that was assigned to you today."

"No I did everything that Malfoy told me to do. How do you know that it was me that made the mistake?"

"Because beside**s** Longbottom and your incompetent friend Weasley**, y**ou are the worst student in this year" Snape practically yelled.

"So, what? That doesn't mean that Malfoy can't make a mistake"

"And how do know that was a mistake that was made to begin with"

"Well when your potion was spilt on Mr. Malfoy instead of becoming invisible he passed out."

"You're the Potions Master Why can't you just figure it out?" Harry inquired

"That's the problem Whatever you did wrong was small enough for me not to be ale to find, but big enough to ruin the entire potion"

"Why are so hell bent on it being me that made the mistake? It wasn't me"

"Harry I'm not saying it was you but I am asking do you remember anything being a little off?"

Harry thought about it for a minute **'**_I know that I didn't do anything wrong. Snape is just trying to blame something on me. Okay, what happened? First I went to the ingredients because Malfoy is a lazy bastard. Then he made me chop pomegranate before he took it away from me. Then there were the leeches. _

Then a look of realization came across his face. He remembered the extra .00001gram of the leeches he left in the potion.

"I think I might knowwhat the problem with the potion is."

Snape sat in his lab thinking about the complicated task at hand.

'_That damn boy! I knew it was his fault that I have to do this. He has never been good for any thing. Just like his idiotic father. Now I have to figure this damn thing out. How am supposed to figure out? I'll be lucky to figure out what the damage that little extra leeches can cause, let alone a cure for what ever it is._

"How am I going to do this?" Snape muttered to himself as he started a whole night's worth of work.


	4. Chapter 4

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Chapter 4- Babysitting Part 1**_

'_These are thoughts'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry, I'm here to give you back your husband now. I don't need him anymore." Blaise yelled as he walked into the house.

"Draco, is that why you were rushing out of here earlier?" Harry said as he tried to give Draco a peck on the lips, but frowned when Draco moved slightly to evade it. '_Why is he acting like this?' _Harry thought_. 'First he leaves abruptly this morning and now this. Maybe I'm just reading too much into his actions.' _

"Well, I'm just going to go, and get ready to leave."

"Harry, where are you going?" Blaise inquired

"Hermione has enlisted me to go shopping with her for the baby on the way."

"Pregnant, again?"

"Yep, fourth child!"

"Going shopping with the kids is going to be tough."

"That's why I'm leaving them with their other father." Harry turned to see Draco looking slightly nervous. "I did tell you I'm leaving them with you, right?"

"Yes, of course. I remember now." Draco said with a nervous laugh.

"Draco, are you okay? You've been acting odd today." Harry asked.

"I'm fine. You should go before Mud-Granger gets upset."

"Are you sure you're okay?" _'Now I'm really worried. Was he just about to call Hermione mudblood? And he hasn't called her Granger since during the war.'_

"I'm fine. Now go." With one last, worried look at Draco, Harry decided to rust his husband and leave. As soon as Harry was out of sight Draco turned to Blaise.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Draco franticly asked "I don't know anything about watching kids."

"Neither do I!"

"Then what in Merlin's name are we going to do now?"

"I don't know-I've only watched your kids once! And since then I've been banned from being alone with them."

"What did you do?"

"How was I supposed to know if you give a three year old a dagger he would hurt himself with it?"

"You gave a three year old a dagger?"

"Oh, come on, our fathers gave us much more dangerous shit than that, and did much worse to us."

"Seeing as I hated my father enough to kill him, and you also hated your father; I don't think you should be using them as an example."

"Oh, yeah," Blaise said in realization "I only did it to shut the kid up. Well, until he stabbed himself in the foot with it. Before than I didn't know a kid could yell like that."

"No wonder you're not allowed to watch the kids. Why did I leave you with my child? You were never the parental type."

"You were desperate. Needed someone to watch the kids while Harry went into labor."

"So while one of my children was being brought into this world; you almost took another one out."

"I wouldn't say that." He said unnervingly.

"Which one did you almost kill?" Draco said with a small smile. Even though one of his "children" could have been severely hurt he still found it slightly amusing that Blaise was dumb enough to give a toddler a knife. And he liked to make his friend uncomfortable.

"I didn't kill any of them!" Blaise almost shouted.

"I didn't say that. Which on was it?"

"Aidan-"

"You called me?" Draco and Blaise turned to see a young boy, who stood a little over four feet tall. His features were pointed, just as Draco's was at that age. _'Man, this kid really does look a lot like me.' _His skin was pale. Looked almost as though he never been outside. His white blond hair was cut a little long and the front hung a little bit in his face. _'My parents would never let my hair get that long or let it be ever so slightly out of place. I guess I now know I'm more relaxed than my parents.' _ Then Draco noticed the only feature that set him apart from the child. He had that the clearest green eyes he had ever seen. His eyes had shown a mischievous sparkle that Draco always witnessed in Potter's when he was in school. Those eyes seem to pin Draco in the spot he was standing. Draco couldn't believe he was looking at his son- his own flesh and blood.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just… I mean, I'm…why aren't you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Where do you usually go, when Pot-your other me father and me are busy?"

"Usually it's Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's house or Grandma Weasley's house."_ 'What is going on? My son is calling the Weasels and that Mudblood family. I allowed this to happen?' _Draco shook his thoughts away.

"So do you want to your go to your gra-gra-Grandma Weasley's house?" _'Merlin, that was painful! I think I need to wash my mouth out with soap.'_

"We can't go there, don't you remember? Grandpa and Grandma are in Romania for the next month."

"Go upstairs and entertain yourselves until I figure out what I'm going to do." As soon as Aidan was out of sight, Draco turned to Blaise. "What the fuck am I going to do? I don't know how to take care of kids!"

"And it's not like you can rely on our childhood for good ideas."

"You're not helping."

"What? I'm just stating fact."

"Shut up! I need something to do with the kids today." After about five minutes of complete silence Draco all but yelled. "Why aren't you helping me?"

"You told me to shut up now you expect me to talk? Make up your mind."

"When do you ever actually listen to me?"

"When you don't want me to."

"I hate you."

"Awww, I love you, too."

"Just help me think of a plan for this."

"What did you like when you were little?"

"I don't know!" Draco shouted

"Okay-I got it!"

"What?"

"You can take them to the zoo."

"The zoo? Why the zoo of all places?"

"Because kids like animals."

"Okay. Where is the closest zoo?"

"In London."

"I don't remember there being a zoo in London."

"It's a muggle one, not a magical one."

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard. We take the kids to the zoo, and show them some animals. By the time we're done Potter should be back. We leave the kids with him and a way to get me back to my time."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep saying we?"

"Because you're not leaving me alone in this." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When did you get that impression?"

"You can't leave me!"

"Yes I can. What part of I am not allowed to watch the kids anymore don't you understand?"

"You know more about them than I do."

"You're a smart guy you can figure it out."

"You can't do this to me! Please?" He said with a pleading look on his face.

"Wow, I didn't even think you knew the word please." Draco ignored this comment and kept pleading with him.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good. Because if that didn't work, I would have had to threaten you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Just then they saw a little boy. "Aidan! Good, you're here now I don't have to call for you." Draco said when he saw him.

"I'm not Aidan. I'm Evan."

"Sorry," the blond said sheepishly.

"Sorry, and please, all in less than an hour! If I didn't know any better I'd say the world is going to end." Blaise exclaimed then another boy looking just like the first came down.

"Good, Aidan you're down here also now I can just tell you at the same time. Today we're going to the zoo with Blaise."

"I thought dad said we can't be left alone with him anymore." Aidan said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." _'Not that that would help.' _"Now go get ready and don't forget to tell your sister to also."

"Dad, she can't get herself ready" Evan said

"Why not?"

"Because, she's only three years." Aidan reminded

"I was kidding." Draco said with a nervous chuckle.

"Father, are you okay?" Evan asked concerned

"I'm fine." Draco said while trying to pacify Evan.

"Whatever you say." Aidan and Evan said at the same time as they turned and left

The Draco turned to Blaise and asked, "What's the name of the house elf?"

"What house elf?"

"We don't have a house elf?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Harry doesn't believe in slave labor."

"How do I live in this house without a house elf?"

"I don't know; you just do."

"Without a house elf, who takes care of the kids?"

"You and Harry."

"I guess we have to go upstairs and get her ready."

"No, no, no. I said I was going to help you with the zoo part of today not the getting her ready part."

"I hate you."

"I know. Now go upstairs and get your child ready."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later Draco and Lily came down.

"Father, what took you so long?" Aidan was the first to ask.

"I had to take care of your sister."

"Draco, why is she in a tutu?"

"Because she wanted to be ballerina."

"That's makes a lot of sense."

"How does that make a lot of sense?"

"She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"No she doesn't."

"You're letting her go out in a costume. What happened to Malfoy pride and having an image?"

"Shut up and let's go." Blaise followed him out laughing to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review


End file.
